This invention is related to a toy game of the type which has at least one target and an attack member capable of moving so as to attack the target. The movement of the attack member is in one of two movement modes, a first mode of movement wherein a frame member on which the attack object moves oscillates back and forth with respect to the target and a second mode of movement wherein the attack member moves along the frame member toward the target. The propulsion mechanism for moving the attack member allows one or the other but not simultaneously both modes of movement.
In applications Ser. Nos. 971,646, filed Dec. 21, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,571, and 014,056, filed Feb. 22, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,925, both of which are assigned to the same assignee as this application, certain games are described wherein a series of a first type of objects are carried on endless belts and a second type of object is movable with respect to these belts. Both of these games utilize a different type of movement of the second type of object with respect to the endless belts on which the first type object are located. Both of these games are highly interesting and have found wide acceptance because of their play value. These games, however, could be referred to as table top games in that they are generally sized such that they conveniently can be used on a table but can also be hand carried if moved from one location to another.
Other games related to the type noted in the preceding paragraph are known wherein one member is moved in attempts to either avoid or to attack a second member. These games include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,006,899; 3,171,215; 3,843,128; 3,819,178 and British Pat. No. 900,104. Typically the games described in these patents are those which can be found in penny arcade type pavilions of amusement parks or the like. These games normally each require their own individual supporting structure as they are normally much larger in nature than the games noted in the preceding paragraph.
As an example of the games described in the immediate paragraph the game described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,128 is typical. In this game a plurality of ships move in a horizontal manner across a distantly appearing horizon. The operator of the game views the ships through a periscope-like apparatus and attempts to "hit" them by launching a light blip simulating a torpedo from his periscope toward the moving ships.
These games have found wide acceptance in the penny arcade type surroundings, however, as noted above, they are very bulky and thus take up considerable space and are expensive.
The principle on which all of the above games rely seems to be generally accepted by the public because it requires certain player skills to manipulate the mechanical and/or electrical components of the game. All of the above mentioned games, however, can be considered to be too bulky for transporting on an individual's person and thus really cannot be considered portable. As a consequence of their size and their complexity they also are sufficiently expensive that their purchase by certain consumer groups is precluded.